1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for rendering, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tile-based rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device representing an image in a two-dimensional (2D) setting may represent a three-dimensional (3D) model more realistically, using 3D graphics. Research into providing information using the 3D graphics is being conducted because an effect of representing the 3D model more realistically may be achieved.
In a case of representing the 3D model using the 3D graphics, the display device to be viewed by a user may provide a 2D screen. Accordingly, there is a need for a process of converting the 3D model into the 2D screen viewed from a viewpoint of the user. As such, in the converting of the 3D model into the 2D screen, multiple graphic calculations may be used.
The method for tile-based rendering may divide a screen into a small basic unit, such as a tile, and perform a rendering on the tile. In the method for tile-based rendering, a memory space required for a geometry processing may be difficult to be estimated. Further, an external memory as well as an internal memory may need to be used because a significant size of a result produced by the geometry processing. When a small tile is used, the significant size of the result produced by the geometry processing may increase. Correspondingly, use of the external memory may grow due to the increase of the significant size of the result produced by the geometry processing. Accordingly, a size of the tile may be of crucial importance in utilizing a memory.